


I'm Not the One

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is heart broken from the break up with Sakura. But even more hurt by the secrets of the reason why. Can he learn to love the one who caused this? Can he ever forgive Sasuke once he finds out his secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not the One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tirian).



“Naruto, we need to talk.” Sakura states seriously.

“Yes, Sakura? ~” Naruto singsongs, linking his arm with the pinked haired girls. He smiles sweetly to her with admiration.

“It’s over between us.” Sakura says monotony, shaking off the blonde’s arm from hers. Naruto looks surprised for a moment before letting out little giggles.

“Sakura, you have a horrible sense of humor.” Naruto said between giggles. Sakura glares at him, angered by his ignorance.

“NARUTO! I. Am. Serious.” The pink haired girl growled at the boy. Naruto, finally realizing this was no joke, looking at her sadly. Tears brimmed the blonde’s once beautiful, cheerful eyes.

“But Sakura, I thought you said you loved me.” Naruto squeaked, his voice cracking from the lump in his throat.

“Well, I lied. Who would ever want to date a demon like you?” The girl spat at the broken boy. At that comment, Naruto’s tears overflowed and run down his face. Disgust was evident on Sakura’s face as she walked away from the wallowing boy. Naruto thought things couldn’t get worst, but the universe loves to prove people wrong.

Out of the corner of Naruto’s eye, he could see Sasuke walking towards him. Panic washed over the blondes tearstained features. He made a quick decision, and dashed past the raven. He needs to get home, and fast. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, especially Sasuke. Tears streaked into the air from Naruto’s face as he ran past the raven.

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize what happened and to stop from being staggered. He swiftly twisted around, trying to grab the blonde’s wrist, but missed by mere centimeters. Naruto turned a corner into a dirty alleyway, while Sasuke dashed after the retreating boy. However, by the time the raven got to the corner, Naruto was gone. He was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Sasuke walked away in the opposite direction. His mind wondering what happened between Sakura and Naruto to make his blonde cry like that. A picture of the boy’s sad eye, red and puffy, and tear streak stains on his cheeks stuck into the raven’s head. And he couldn’t forget it no matter what he did.

The Next Day

Sasuke, and Sakura stand on the bridge, waiting. Today was training, and like usual, sensei was late. So was Naruto however. A puff of smoke appeared before the two teens, and there stood a late sensei.

“You’re late!” Sakura complained. Sasuke just did a ‘hm’, being his usual cool self.

“Sorry, I crossed paths- Wait, where’s Naruto?” Kakashi started to say but cut himself off. The pinkett bitch just shrugged her shoulders, and Sasuke did a little ‘hm’. The silver haired man sighed.

“Fine, well since he’s not here we will wait.” Kakashi mumbles, sitting down on the rail. So they waited. And waited, and waited. And after an hour of waiting, the raven started to worry. Recalling the night before, he glanced at Sakura. She seemed annoyed, but otherwise nothing else. A low growl left Sasuke’s lips when he realized something. Sakura must have said something to his dobe.

“Sakura…” Sasuke tries to say calmly. She looks at the boy as if nothing’s wrong.

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?” She said happily. The raven sent her a deadly glare at her joyfulness.

“What did you say to Naruto yesterday?” He said, letting his anger show. At the statement and anger, Sakura’s face paled. Her eyes go wide, as she opens and closes her mouth like a gaping fish.

“I… I, um… I broke up with him. Why?” She finally stated after stuttering. A smack was heard, and a red mark was now evident on the pink haired girl’s face. Tears streamed down her face, as she looked at Sasuke hurt.

“How dare you! I swear if you ever hurt him again, I WILL end you.” A red faced Sasuke snarls at the scared and hurt girl. Kakashi looked at the Uchiha, disbelieving. After his little outburst, the raven turned away from his team. He raced off, going as swiftly as he could to Naruto’s apartment.

A knock was heard through Naruto’s house. The blonde stays where he is, laying face down on his bed. Another knock came, this time louder. Naruto just groaned and rolled over. His face was a disaster, just like his heart. His face was red and raw from rubbing tears away, and bags where evidence that he didn’t sleep all night. He wondered who was at the door. It could be Kakashi or Sasuke. Naruto thought to himself. Well, whoever it was, they could just go away.

“Naruto, open the god damn door!” An angry voice was heard on the other side of the door. And Naruto knew that voice; it was Sasuke. A shiver went up his spine from the anger evident in the boy’s voice. Yet, he still didn’t dare get up. “I swear, if you don’t open this door right now, I will break it down!” Sasuke continued to knock and yell.

With those words, Naruto shot up, not wanting to replace his door. He went to the door, and opened it an inch. He could see Sasuke now, and it was a scary sight. His sharingan was spin violently, and his face was red with anger. But not only that, a tiny bit of worry shined lightly in those ruby eyes.

“Yes?” Naruto squeaked quietly. He only let half of his face visual to see, and keeping the door where it could easily be shut. Sasuke’s hand pressed roughly on the ajar door, making it fling open. Naruto stumbled back by the sudden movement.

“What did Sakura say to you?” Sasuke demanded from the blonde. A yelp was heard from Naruto as Sasuke came close to him. He was surprised by this little outbreak, and he was kinda scared of the raven.

“Nothing…” Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at him disbelieving. Then his face softened once he got clear look at the blonde’s face. He could tell he has been crying, and he could also tell that he scared the daylights out of him.

“Tell me Naruto, I need to know.” Sasuke spoke softly, placing his palm gently on the sad boy’s shoulder. Naruto looked at the raven, tears rolling down his cheeks once again. Sasuke stood stunned as Naruto pulling him into a hug. The blonde buried his face into his friend’s chest. As time passed, Sasuke’s shirt was soaked in tears, but even so he wrapped his arms around the crying boy in a comforting hug.

“Shh, can you tell me what happened?” Sasuke soothed Naruto, as well as tried to get information. But the blonde just buried his head further into the raven’s chest. Sasuke instinctively ran his hand trough Naruto’s bright blonde locks. They stood like that for a few minutes, before the raven decided it would be best to sit down.

He picked up the blonde from the ground, and carried him over to the couch. He gently set him down, and then sat right next to him. Naruto immediately clung to Sasuke once they where situated. A sigh came from the Uchiha’s mouth, while he looked at the bawling blonde.

“Sakura *Sniff* She said *Hiccup* That she didn’t *Sniffle* Love me anymore… *Sniff* She told me *Sniffle* That no one would *Hiccup* love a demon like me.” Naruto said, trying to speak clearly. After he was finished he burst into more tears. Sasuke was shocked at the rudeness of Sakura. He growled at the thought of her saying such things to his blonde.

“Shh. It’s ok Naruto. That’s not true. Don’t listen to her.” Sasuke tried to say soothingly, without letting out any hint of anger. He didn’t want the boy to think he was mad at him. Naruto took a peek at Sasuke, afraid of losing his best friend.

“You don’t… hate me, right?” Naruto mumbled, hoping for the best. A small, warm smile formed on Sasuke’s lips at the cute sight. He quickly shook his head and made sure Naruto knew he didn’t hate him. Naruto smiled lightly, his eyes showing a little more joy, but only a little. A frown formed on Sasuke’s face, realizing something. He opened his mouth to speak. But he was cut off by a knock. Naruto continued to hug Sasuke, ignoring it. Then the knock came again. A sigh came from both boy’s mouth. The raven was the first to get up and head to the door.

“What?” Sasuke said, as he opened the door, only to quickly start to slam it when he saw who it was. It was no other that the pink haired bitch herself. Her foot wedged between the wall and the door before Sasuke had a chance to slam it.

“Sasuke-kun! Why are you being so rude.~” She singsongs with an evil glint in her eyes. Sasuke became pissed and let his show. Footsteps where heard behind the raven, and out popped the blonde boy. At first he had a slight smile but instantly dropped when he saw Sakura.

“Sakura, go away. You’re not wanted here. If you stay, I will personally end you.” Sasuke growled angrily at the annoying bitch. She just smiled innocently, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“What? I thought you would be happy to see me. I did ditch this loser because of you.” She said cockily, with a devilish smirk on her lips. Sasuke could feel Naruto flinch at her words and looked puzzled at him.

“Ohh, you didn’t tell him about how this is all your fault? Woops!” Sakura says with a fake apologetic look. Sasuke raises his hand, striking her across the face once again. A gasp was heard from Naruto, as Sakura holds her red cheek. She glares at both boys and runs off. The raven slams the door with all his might, causing some wood to crack.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said with a look of curiosity in his eyes. There was still pain and sadness lingering in those bright blue eyes. Sasuke could feel a lump rising in his throat; he didn’t want this to happen. He was just getting the blonde to cheer up.

“Naruto… I… I’m so sorry…” Sasuke whispers, tears slowly making way in his eyes. “I… It’s my entire fault… It’s my fault Sakura left you… Naruto-” Sasuke tried to explain to the blonde, only to be cut off. Tears streamed down both of the boys faces. Naruto’s eyes where a mirror of his emotions. They showed pain, anger, sadness, horror, and betrayal.

“Sasuke, why? Why is it your fault? Why did you do this to me?” Naruto starts out in a whisper, and his voice rises to a yell. “GET OUT!” Naruto screams.

“Naruto let me explain. I can explain! Please-” Sasuke tried to speak, only to be cut off again.

“No! Just get out!” Naruto yelled, straining to keep most of his tears back. Sasuke let out a single tear before calming himself. He turned around, and pulled open the door. He takes one more look at the broken Naruto and a wave of sadness overcame him. He took a deep breath, and walked out the door, softly closing it.

Days Later

Days past, and there was no sign of Naruto. He hasn’t stepped out of that house once. And whenever Sasuke went to go see him, the door would stay closed. Today was no different, well so it seemed. Usually Sasuke would go to the blonde’s door, and try to talk to him. He would leave him ramen on the step outside the door, and then head back home. The good thing is that the food disappears by the time Sasuke comes back. But the raven was tired of this, so he made a plan. Main part of plan, explain to Naruto about the Sakura thing.

“Naruto.” Sasuke said, knocking on the door like usual. “I’m sorry, will you listen to me?” Sasuke pleaded, though there was no reply. A sigh was heard, and the Uchiha continued. “Well, I’m going now. I’m leaving you ramen, please eat it.”

Sasuke turned around the corner. He quickly concealed his chakra to make it seem like he was gone. He looked at the blonde’s door. A couple of minutes past before it creaked open and a timid blonde head stuck out. Naruto looked down the hall, ready to slam the door if anyone came. The boy grabs the ramen, and quickly makes way back into the house. Sasuke takes this chance to use his speed, and dashes towards the closing door. He does a dodge roll into the door, and it slams back open. A disorientated Naruto stubbles back, falling on his behind.

“What the… Sasuke?” Naruto looks dumbfounded at the panting raven. A curse escaped Sasuke’s mouth as he held his shoulder. The surprised blonde cautiously made way to the groaning Uchiha.

“Sasuke, are you ok? Why did you do that?” Naruto whispered softly, placing a hand on the shoulder he just held. A grunt was heard as Naruto put some pressure on the shoulder. His hand was rapidly shooed away.

“Sorry for barging in, but there was no other way to talk to you face to face.” Sasuke said with a strained voice as he rolls his shoulder. “Naruto, can you just let me explain, and then I’ll leave. Please?”

Naruto took a moment to think but made up his mind when he saw the pained, pleading face of Sasuke. He just nodded, looking at the raven expectantly.

“It is my fault that Sakura broke up with you-” Sasuke started to explain, but was cut off. Just like every time he tried to explain.  
“What?” Naruto whispered desperately and tears started to rise.

“Naruto, you didn’t even let me finish. It is my fault, but not just for that. It’s my fault she even asked you out in the first place. You see, she was always confessing her love to me. And no matter how much times I rejected her, she came right back. Also, I was already in love with someone.” Sasuke continues to explain.

“Who do you love, and why aren’t you with them. Every girl would love to be with you!” Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke just smiled softly.

“Well, let me continue. See, one day she finally begged me to date her or give her a good reason why I won’t date her. So, I told her I was in love with somebody else. She demanded me to tell her who she is. But see Naruto, it wasn’t a girl. It was a boy. I’m gay. And the worst part is, you’re the one I love…” Sasuke whispered the last part of his explanation. The blonde was about to say something but the raven continued talking. “And then she flipped out. She promised she would get her revenge. That she couldn’t believe I loved a demon. But it was true. So that’s when she asked you out. I was surprised, but I couldn’t tell you. Because I was afraid I would lose your trust, and friendship. I thought you would never believe me… I never wanted you to get hurt.”

Naruto stared at him with his mouth slightly agape. Sasuke, knowing there wasn’t much left to lose, took the opportunity. He pressed his lips on Naruto’s and slipped his tongue in the open mouth. Naruto was stunned, and sat there trying to put everything together. Realization of everything hit all at the same time, making the blonde feel dizzy. He gently pushed the Uchiha away from him.

“Sasuke… Please leave, I need time to think…” Naruto mumbled to Sasuke. Sadness invaded the raven’s eyes, as he got up. He knew he couldn’t force the blonde. So he let his tears flow freely. One hit Naruto’s face, and he looked up. He was surprised to see such a sad expression on an Uchiha’s face, and even worse, tears. He was about to say something, but he didn’t get a chance. Sasuke turned around with a sad smile, walking out the open door. Again he softly closed it, maybe for the last time.

Naruto was tempted to go after Sasuke. He had never heard such words from the raven’s lips or such seen such sadness on his face. He had also never seen any tears flow from those emotionless eyes. And it was his entire fault. It was because he was a demon. That no one would ever love him. That he hurts everyone he cares for.

No! That’s not completely true. Sasuke loves you. He heard inside his head, and he was bewildered by the Kyuubi’s sudden words. This was the first time the fox has said something semi nice to him.

Now go after him, before I do it for you. Growled the Kyuubi, but Naruto stayed put.

Why should I go? I don’t want to hurt him more… Naruto replied to the fox’s demands with a sad tone. 

You know that’s not true. If you stay sulking, it’s going to hurt him more. We both know you have feelings for him as well. Just except it, and go after him baka. Kyuubi yelled at the dense boy, and with that Naruto dashed out the door. It was true; they had been best friends for as long as he could remember. And the love for Sasuke wasn’t just out of friendship. This wasn’t like the respectful love either, like he had with Sakura. He was truly in love with the Uchiha, and he had finally accepted it.

He had no idea where the raven could have gone, but he knew for sure that he wouldn’t be anywhere public. So he started at the training grounds, making his way through the forest to the Uchiha estate. So he searched, and searched but he couldn’t find the raven anywhere. After a few hours, he finally gave up. So he went home, hoping Sasuke would show up for training.

The next morning Naruto got up early, hoping to talk to Sasuke alone. He raced around his home getting ready. After about ten minutes, he then darted out his door to the bridge. When the blonde got there, no one was there. He knew Sasuke should be here by now, so maybe he won’t show. He stood there till Sakura showed up. She glared at him, and turned her back towards him.

“Tell Kakashi that Sasuke and I are not going to be here for training today.” Naruto ordered the pink haired bitch, giving her a death glare. He had lost all respect that he once had for her. She gulped, nodding her head quickly. The blonde smirked at the reaction, and then took off towards the Uchiha estate.

Naruto barged in without an invitation. He needed to find Sasuke, and if it meant breaking and entering, so be it. He made his way through the halls, trying to find Sasuke’s room. The hall seemed to go on forever, and before Naruto knew it, he was lost.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. He stood still, hoping to hear a reply. But it was dead silent. He kept shouting the name repeatedly, going through the labyrinth of a hall. He called the ravens name one more time, as he slide down a wall onto the floor. He was lost, and he couldn’t find Sasuke anywhere. He hit his head on the wall multiple times, knowing he was stupid for not finding Sasuke.

A single tear escaped his eye when he thought of the last time he saw Sasuke’s face. Footsteps came from the left. But Naruto just kept his head buried between his knees.

“Naruto? What are you doing?” A voice comes from right about the blonde. Naruto’s head shot out from between his knees, looking at the owner of the voice. Sasuke stood right above him with an emotionless expression. Instantly, the blonde leaped to his feet, and wraps his arms around the Uchiha. He buries his head between Sasuke’s shoulder blade and neck.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry for making you leave… Please don’t leave me alone… Sasuke… I love you…” Naruto sobbed into Sasuke’s shirt. The raven just stroked the bright blonde hair, cooing the boy.

“It’s okay. I never was ganna leave you. I love you too.” Sasuke whispered lovingly in the boy’s ear. Naruto lifted his head to be face to face with Sasuke. A small smile was on his lips, along with a small blush. The blonde leaned in hesitantly. Their lips stopped a centimeter apart, as Naruto searched Sasuke’s eyes. The raven finally decided to take things into his own hands, and closed the distance between their lips. The two lips meet in a gentle, loving kiss. Naruto instantly kissed back, putting all his passion in it. And Sasuke did the same. They slowly pulled away, both of their eyes lidded. They took much needed breathes, and smiled at each other.

“Well, I told Sakura to tell Kakashi we wouldn’t be at training, so want to get some ramen?” Naruto asked, finally turning back into his hyperactive self. This made Sasuke snicker. The raven gave a small peck on the blonde’s cheek signifying a yes. And so they linked hands, walking to Ichiraku’s Ramen Bar without a care in the world. They had each other, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
